minecraft_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PsychoManStudios/Season 4 Episode 13 Review
Review What is up my Potatoes of Minecraft Survivor! So I wasnt here to do the Episode 12 Review I apoligize. Alright so at the beginning The Four remaining players head to the commons where they will have an auction! omgtc(Oh My Grandma's Tasty Cookies)! So at the Auction there are 7 items available. All of them are cookies sadly. Sooooo basically they're useless. JK. Apperantly only one item at the auction is useless though. Soul Sand. Cj had like 69 diamonds so he really got everything. Well most of it though. He got the first item which was a 10 second head start. LOL that's pretty useless. Speedwinner gets 3 Soul Sand for like 11 Diamonds which is a complete waste of Diamonds lol. brother gets Long Way for like 9 diamonds. Timon getz Double Take for 11 Diamonds. Speedwinner again gets the most useful item which is Fancy Pants. OH MY GAWSH I TOTALLY Want SOME FANCY PANTS. THEY LOOK SO FANCY I MEAN THEY'RE RED OH MY GAWSH. 'So basically speedwinner is getting all the useless items. Brotherbird gets 5 normal blocks for 11 Diamonds. Then Cj gets music for like 5 diamonds. So at the challenge it is a race to get like 8 certain blocks which I do not remember but they are there. Only two will make it out. Hey I told Kawaii in a conversation this idea. I said that the last person who made it would get eliminated. '''OMG SHE USED MY IDEA LOL SO AMAZING.'Oh Dear this is going to be a long challenge a verrrrryyyy long Challenge. Speedy gets the long way. Cj gets the soul sand which slows him down. Really Timon and Brotherbird are the only ones uneffected. Cj falls off, Brother bird straight after and then Timon. Speedwinner is having a hard time getting through. Brother really is doing great and has cleared his path. Well what a slow challenge but an Exciting One. The Episode ends. FUUUUUUU Rant I honestly prefer dang Timon93 and Speedwinner in the Final 2. It feels like it but Timon, cj, and Speedwinner are struggling so much I don't expect any of them to make. So possibly the Final 2 will either be brother and Timon, Brother and Cj, or Brother and Speedy. I like brotherbird but I'm rooting for both Timon and speedy. It would be a miracle if they both made it to the Final Two. '''I MEAN EVERYONE IS FALLING TO THERE DEATH THE ONLY ONE WHO ISNT IS BROTHERBIRD. IF TIMON LOSES I AM GOING TO GO MURDER MY PET LLAMA(WHO DOESNT EXSIST) ALRIGHT MAYBE NOT MAYBE I'LL JUST SLIT MY WRISTS. GAWSH. THIS IS SUCH A TURN OFF JK. WELL BEFORE I GO I SHOULD STOP TALKING IN CAPS. 'I am going to go slit my wrists but before that here is my final rating. 'Final review: 8.4 + I honestly did enjoy this challenge +The Auction was funny +Double Elimination Challenge SWEET' '-No ending to the challenge.' Category:Blog posts